


Next time, don't sit on his lap!

by Remlundskan



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Everyone is completely oblivious, Hand Jobs, I almost feel bad for him, James is trying so hard, M/M, Naughty Michael, Public Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: The main gathered for dinner after shootings had ceased for the day. And since they all wanted to share the same two tables, there was very little space for everybody. They didn’t mind, though, they were a tight knit group and they had no problem getting close and comfy with each other. So when James shows up late, there are no chairs left.And since there were no chairs left, Michael simply offers James to sit on his lap. Like you do!I think we can all figure out what happens next!





	Next time, don't sit on his lap!

James knew that he was running a bit late, the cast was meeting up for dinner, but looks were important and he wanted to look his best. Even if all he was wearing tonight was a t-shirt and some sweat pants (“Just come as you are, Mcavoy!”), he still made it look GQ.

The main cast had gathered at the local pub after shootings had ceased for the day. And since they all wanted to share the same two tables, there was very little space for everybody. They didn’t mind, though, they were a tight knit group and they had no problem with getting close and comfy with each other.

James tried to think of a plausible lie that didn’t make the others think of him as vain, so he casually mentioned that he was probably coming down with something; his stomach was not agreeing with him. Since there were no chairs left, Michael simply offered him to sit on his lap. The guys snickered, but James just shrugged and made himself comfortable straddling Michael’s thighs.

“Just try not to get too excited, Fassbender, I know you have a hard-on for my Scottish arse,” he grinned. The others laughed too, and Michael actually looked like he was blushing.

“Now that you’re here, James, I was thinking about what that you said earlier,” Jennifer said.

James leaned forward, giving her his full attention and felt how Michael’s hands came to a natural rest on both his hips, as if to support him. His fingers seemed to flex a bit, and although James tried his best to keep an interested face, listening intently to what Jennifer said, all he could really think about were those fingers.

Michael traveled up the rim of James’ t-shirt that didn’t really succeed in covering the gap to the waistband of his track pants.

Subtly two index pads slid below the elastic and started rubbing soft circles along the edge of his hipbones. It didn’t tickle, really, it just… hummed. He had to be one hell of a good actor to conceal his expression, because James was convinced that if Jennifer had bothered to look for it, she would definitely be able to pick up on the way his breathing had changed. But she seemed blissfully unaware, continuing her theories, not even noticing that James had stopped answering her and was just staring at her.

James sensed more pads joining the first two easily. Slowly, Michael’s right hand was fully under the waistband of both his pants and boxers. Feeling a hand encircle his cock, James’ mouth turned crisp dry and he took a sip of Michael’s Guinness. He concealed his expression expertly, though, trying to communicate with Michael by squeezing his thighs against the other man’s.

Unfortunately, Michael didn’t relent and, pulling up his left hand from the confines of James’ pants, he casually put it across the James’ stomach. The right hand stayed put as his fingers shifted between fondling the shaft and smearing precum across the head –James was growing hard, despite him desperately telling his cock to go back to sleep, there was nothing of interest here.

The only way, James could control matters, were to keep bending forward and pretend he was interested in what Jennifer was saying. In truth, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about anymore, his ears were buzzing. The second that conversation died, he would have to lean back, and then he would be toast!

Feeling Michael’s cock starting to play along as well, James was fighting to control the urge to castrate him on the spot. With tiny movements no one saw, Michael rubbed himself against James’ backside. 

James was in deep trouble. He was growing harder, and only wearing soft track pants would reveal that to everyone. If Michael kept this up, James would cum and he had absolutely no idea at all how to explain a wet stain at the front of those pants. And there was nothing he could do about it. The most terrifying this was that he wasn’t even entirely certain that he wanted to do something about it. 

“Are you ok, James?” Nicholas suddenly asked. “Your face is all sweaty.”

James forced himself to smile. “I might be coming... down...” his breathing was becoming more labored, “with something.”

Michael discretely took a napkin from the table, let it disappear in his hand, and took it below into his boxers. James felt the blood vessels in his temples became visible, when Michael, without so much as a raised eyebrow, began jerking his cock.

Trying really hard to look at the others, James just knew it was impossible any longer. He just couldn’t do this anymore. Covering his face with his hands, he rested on his elbows on the table and groaned.

“Are you alright, Charles?” Michael asked in his most seductive Erik-voice, squeezing his victim’s balls. James was unable to respond and gave another groan.

“James?” Nicholas sounded concerned. “You want me to take you back to the hotel? You look like you’re ready to burst with something! Are you gonna throw up?”

James wiped his face from moisture. “Can’t ...talk ... right... now.”

“Cramps?” Simon suggested.

“Yeah...” James grimaced and then his eyelashes fluttered violently as he felt how Michael’s middle finger flexed and sought lower behind his balls to start small circular brushes on his anus... occasionally pressing the tight ring muscle just to hear him groan out loud.

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?” Nicholas asked again, driving James crazy with all their well-meant concern. It would have been welcome any other time, just not right the fuck now!

“I think he’s passing out soon,” Sophie remarked. “Look at his eyes, they’re all glazed over!”

James was so close to murder Michael. Again, any other time, he would have welcomed the touch from his co-star, encouraged it, even, but not in fucking public! In front of the whole cast! Everybody was sitting there, staring at him, completely oblivious to the fact that was being jerked off and finger fucked.

Not helping at all, Jennifer turned to Michael. 

“You’d better hold on to him before he passes out, Michael.”

“Oh, I am! He’s not going anywhere,” Michael said in a strained voice, revealing that maybe he wasn’t completely unaffected by the whole situation after all. And as he spoke, he added a second finger to join the middle one, the one busy teasing James’s prostate gland.

“Maybe it would be better if someone took him back to the hotel. You don’t look so good, James!” Nicholas said. James gasped and bent his head slightly backwards to rest on Michael’s shoulder. His throat was convulsively swallowing accumulated saliva, spooking the hell out of the other guys.

“Hey, James, why don’t you have Michael take you back to the hotel? Michael! Take him back and put him to bed!” Jennifer said sharply. “And make sure he stays there. I don’t care what you have to do, climb on top of him if you have to!” 

It was just too much at once and James shook all over as his orgasm swept through his body. He pressed his hands to his mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure.

“Aww, hell no... He’s gonna throw up all over us,” Simon said. James wanted to say some really bad words, but his voice wasn’t co-operating with him. He tried to stay calm, shuddering slightly as he felt Michael use the tissue to remove any evidence, and as soon as Michael had fished out the tissue from his pants, James stumbled up and back a few paces.

“You… are a dead man, Fassbender!”

Michael got up as well, smiling politely at the others.

“I’ll make sure he gets into bed!” he said, and as he turned toward James, the smile turned positively wicked. “I’ll climb on top of him if I have to!”

James wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.


End file.
